Luego de la guerra
by MittaM
Summary: Es imposible que las cosas continuen igual
1. Parte I

**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creacion.

Para el que esta siguiendo el manga, sabran que uno de los temas mas hablados ha sido el retorno de Sasuke, mas aun el cambio de mentalidad que ha tenido sobre su futuro y lo que piensa hacer. Aunque muchos dicen que este cambio ha sido brusco (Y tengo que admitir que siento eso un poco tambien), en verdad, luego de pasar todo lo que ha pasado uno debe preguntarse, ¿Que tanto puede cambiar una persona?

Teniendo esto en cuenta he escrito esto. No solo me he tomado libertad con la forma de ser, sino que me he llevado de las diferentes formas que alguien puede cambiar luego de sentir lo que el universo de Naruto ha sentido. Al final del dia es una guerra y no todo el mundo vuelve igual. Claro esta puede que en el manga nadie cambie, pero la idea de imaginar si algunos tubiesen cambios o traumas es una buena idea a revisar

No es una promesa, pero espero escribir para otros personajes

Sin mas, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**Luego de la guerra**

Era pasada la media noche, la luna estaba llena estaba en su punto más alto, iluminando con cariño la aldea, enseñando las heridas que había sufrido pero también las reparaciones que significaban no solo el fin de la guerra, sino también la llegada de un nuevo futuro. Los rostros de los antiguos Hokages todavía tenían imperfecciones y trozos destrozados pero ahora mismo eran la última prioridad de ser reconstruidos, reflejando la naturaleza de aquel titulo que pone a la aldea antes de la persona.

Sakura miraba aquel escenario con melancolía, sentada sobre una pequeño cerco de madera. Desde aquel lugar, cerca de donde entrenaban pero lo bastante lejos para ver la mayor parte de la aldea desde lo alto, se sentía como una persona totalmente distinta, la cual estaba mirando el renacer de una nueva aldea y rezaba porque lo que le deparara el destino fuese mejor de lo que había vivido hacia unos meses.

Se llevo las manos a la boca y soplo suavemente. Pocos días después de haber terminado la guerra se percato que sentía frio constantemente y su cuerpo temblaba violentamente en ocasiones. Sabanas, guantes y abrigos parecían no surtir efecto. Algunos compañeros médicos le decían que todo estaba en su cabeza y por su propio bien se esforzó en creerlo, pues había noches en las que no podía controlar el temblor en sus manos, y le aterraba el impacto que podía causarle en su vida.

Y aun así, se encontraba en paz, aunque no estaba segura si era correcto describir lo que sentía como paz. Era un sensación de abandono de ira, de sufrimiento, de rabia, de rencor… Como si todo lo malo que podías sentir lo sentiste, y ahora no te quedaba fuerzas ni siquiera para estar feliz o triste, enojado o pasivo. Solo quieres que los días pasen tranquilos y cálidos, y tengas la oportunidad de despertar cada mañana.

Súbitamente sintió una presencia detrás suyo. Pudo haberse concentrado para saber de quién se trataba pero no se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. En el peor de los casos era un enemigo que planeaba atacar en este momento tan delicado, y con un poco de vergüenza se dio cuenta que no tenía fuerza de voluntad para pelear en ese momento. Una figura se recostó al lado de ella en la cerca sin decir una palabra. Una discreta sonrisa que duro un segundo se dibujo en la cara de Sakura al reconocer la imagen de Sasuke, con los hombros tensados y la mirada fija en la aldea, aunque a diferencia de ella, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un largo tiempo. Sakura rio para sus adentros al darse cuenta de la apatía que sentía. Lejos de sentir odio contra Sasuke, su corazón rebosaba de alegría de tenerlo a su lado, sano y salvo de vuelta en la aldea. Sin embargo la alegría de tenerlo cerca y continuar sintiendo lo que sentía por el parecía no poder expresarse en su exterior. Sus manos empezaron a temblar incontrolablemente y se pregunto si aquella discapacidad emocional también era resultado del trauma de la guerra. Se froto el rostro un par de veces hasta que los temblores disminuyeron.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza y respiro profundamente. Reconoció esa acción de inmediato, pues le ocurría cada vez que intentaba hablar con alguno de ellos. Intentaba hablar pero las palabras salían con dificultad, como si sintiera vergüenza o su mente estuviese tan destrozada que ya le costaba tener siquiera una interacción normal. De cualquier forma Sakura sabía que tras un par de intentos lograba expresarse sin problemas.

-Estas muy callada –Dijo finalmente, como si fuera una importante observación.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Sakura. Sabía perfectamente por que había dicho eso, pero quería ver que tan genuinamente él quería la respuesta.

-Desde que todo esto termino –Continuo, omitiendo deliberadamente la palabra "Guerra" –No me has preguntado nada: ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué me ha hecho realmente cambiar de opinión? ¿Qué estoy pensando ahora? ¿Qué pienso hacer ahora?

-¿Eso tiene alguna importancia ahora? –Interrumpió Sakura sin el mas mínimo cambio de tono.

-No –Respondió sin preámbulos –Pero es extraño que no te preocupes.

-Oh, pero si me preocupo –Respondió Sakura. Miro hacia Sasuke y se dio cuenta que el ya la estaba viendo –Pero ahora estas aquí, en la aldea, con nosotros… conmigo –Nuevamente su rostro no reflejo la alegría de decir aquella última palabra –¿En verdad debería importarme algo mas ahora mismo?

Ante estas últimas palabras Sasuke desvio la mirada, y no fue hasta que dejo de sentir la mirada de Sakura encima suyo que sus hombros se relajaron. Si estaba sintiendo pena o vergüenza por lo que había hecho le costaba mucho trabajo lidiar con ello, pero después de todo, ¿Qué otra cosa le restaba por sentir? Había sido mentido y engañado por tantas personas, y finalmente descubrió la verdad de la aldea su clan y su hermano. Ahora que había hablado con Itachi, haber escuchado su versión, entenderlo y hacer las paces consigo mismo por todo lo que había pasado y hecho, no le quedaba nada más que pensar en las consecuencias de las cosas que había hecho. Muchos pensaban que se quedaría como un monstruo lleno de odio y rencor por el resto de su vida, pero Sakura se reía de los que pensaban eso: Ninguna persona podía vivir toda su vida sufriendo por cosas que habían pasado. Ella lo sabía perfectamente.

-Siempre fuiste una buena persona –Empezó Sasuke de forma tan baja que parecía un susurro

-Lo sé –Interrumpió Sakura, sorprendida por como reacciono con esa línea.

-¡Déjame terminar! –Exclamo Sasuke, girando hasta quedar frente a ella. Levanto el rostro y la miro directamente a lo ojos. La expresión de Sakura era inmutable y cuando se dio cuenta de que su arrebato emocional era innecesario se llevo las manos al rostro. Suspiro con pesadez y cuando bajo las manos sus facciones se veían cansadas y tristes –Siempre fuiste una buena amiga. Tú y Naruto. Siempre lo he sabido, pero hacia lo posible por darles la espalda.

Una fuerte briza bailo entre ellos, agitándoles el cabello. Los ojos de Sakura empezaron a inundarse de una familiar calidez y su cara empezó a relajarse después de mucho tiempo.

-También se lo que sentías por mi –Sasuke desvió la mirada, permitiendo a Sakura sonrojarse al escucharlo –No debí tratarse como te trate, sobretodo sabiendo eso.

-Está bien –Respondió Sakura compasivamente. Extendió la mano y le acaricio el pelo suavemente sin siquiera pensarlo. El cuerpo entero de Sasuke se tenso por completo ante el gesto y la mano de la chica en las suyas.

-No está bien. ¡No lo está! A esto me refiero –Exclamo con melancolía, acariciando sus dedos. Su mano estaba muy fría, pero ahora mismo no importaba -. Eres tan gentil, incluso ahora mismo. No te mereces lo que te paso, lo que… lo que yo te he hecho pasar.

Sakura acerco a Sasuke a su cuerpo y lo abrazo con suavidad. Por unos segundos Sasuke se mantuvo inmóvil pero luego retorno el acto, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. El mentón de Sakura se apoyo en su cabeza, su cabello haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas en la nariz.

Tras el contacto inicial los brazos de Sasuke apretaron fuertemente el cuerpo de Sakura y su cuerpo empezó a temblar notoriamente. Sakura abrió los ojos preocupada y cuando sintió la familiar calidez de lágrimas corriendo en su pecho acaricio la espalda de Sasuke con inmenso cariño.

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun. Todo va a estar bien –Susurro con calma y seguridad. La fuerza con la que la estaba sujetando empezaba a dolerle, pero era un dolor que podía aguantar por el momento.

-Solo somos niños Sakura. No debimos haber vivido esto. No debimos ver tanta muerte, tanto odio...

-Muchos no lo verán gracias a nosotros –Respondió con confortamiento –Tenemos que vivir con lo que somos y tenemos

No fue sino hasta casi un minuto que los brazos de Sasuke fueron perdiendo fuerza, bajaron hasta la parte descubierta de la espalda de Sakura y empezó a frotarla con la misma gentileza. En un contraste que muy pocos creerían el tacto de Sasuke era cálido en comparación con el de ella. Aparto la cabeza del pecho y miro hacia arriba hasta encontrar sus ojos. Sus rostros estaban cerca el uno del otro y Sakura le peinaba los cabellos con los dedos. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas pero parecían no poder salir. Sasuke había dicho la verdad: Ahora que lo veía así, tan vulnerable y sin nada por lo cual pelear y sentir odio, era solo un niño que perdió su familia, alieno a sus amigos y derramo muerte y maldad hasta que no pudo más. No era justo

-Si te dijera que me iré de aquí –Dijo Sasuke mirándola con anhelo –Que no quiero que nadie tenga que recordarme, o tener siquiera que verme la cara. Que la gente de esta aldea me olvide y me recuerde en desgracia… Si tomo la escapatoria de salir corriendo, ¿Vendrías conmigo, solo tu yo esta vez?

Sakura escucho la respuesta y llevo sus manos a los hombros de Sasuke. Los apretó con cariño mientras pensaba las muchas veces que se imaginaba este escenario. Desde el momento en que se había enamorado de Sasuke las muchas veces que había soñado con escaparse con el, de tenerlo completamente, y las muchas veces que había dicho que si, en diversas formas y modos. Claro que se iría con él, que haría lo que él quisiera y que sería feliz estando el resto de la vida con él.

-No, pero te desearía que encontraras felicidad –Dijo Sakura, con la única respuesta sincera que su corazón le dio. Soltó los hombros de Sasuke y le acaricio la mejilla. Por un momento pareció asimilar la respuesta hasta que finalmente Sasuke volvió y se acerco a Sakura, abrazándola nuevamente. Respiro de su aroma hasta relajarse y parecieron haberse perdido en un mundo propio por un momento

-Entonces, tengo una excusa para intentar quedarme aquí –Dijo con cierto tono de felicidad.

Sakura sonrió complacida, aunque maldecía por dentro que la empezaba a afectar un nuevo temblor en las manos. Empezaba a sentirse agotada, pero eso no le quitaría el buen humor que sentía luego de quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-Vez, me he vuelto más útil desde la última vez que nos vimos –Dijo con el mejor tono de burla que pudo, aunque en los oídos de los demás debió sonar como un agrio tono sarcástico. Sin embargo rio exactamente dos veces y relajo los músculos.

-De eso no me cabe duda

**Fin.**


	2. Parte II

**Notas:**

Admito que desde el comienzo nunca fui fan de Hinata. No se si era la falta de protagonismo o su personaje timido y con poca autoestima, pero nunca le preste por encima de la minima atencion. Sin embargo, los eventos en los que ha estado presente en los ultimos capitulos (La muerte de Neji, enfrentarse a Pain y crecer el coraje para pelear por quien ama) me ha hecho cambiar la forma de verla. Con el poco tiempo de protagonismo que ha tenido a logrado hacer grandes cosas, y es algo muy dificil de ver, sobretodo en un manga como Naruto donde, dificil de ignorar, a Sakura le tomo cientos de capitulos empezar a conseguir respeto de los que leemos la serie.

Asi que, Naruto y Hinata. Siempre me ha dado risa imaginar esta pareja, considerando lo denso que es Naruto y el inexistente coraje de Hinata. Sin embargo, pensar que una nueva Hinata, decidida, feliz de la vida y deseosa de alcanzar lo que quiere puede complementar muy bien a alguien como Naruto que, no importa las grandes cosas que haga, solo quiere vivir un dia a la vez, tener a sus amigos y llegar al siguiente plato de ramen, me parece una interesante idea. Pense que seria bueno ver la parte sencilla y bonita de dos personas que quieren poco y estan feliz con ese poco luego de todo lo que ha pasado.

Como en las notas anteriores, es posible que continue esta historias con otros personajes, pero no me gusta prometer nada

**Luego de la guerra - Parte II**

Era tarde en la noche, pero aun así Konoha se sentía completamente despierta. Los días de recuperación y reconstrucción de la aldea traían consigo una sensación de vivir cada dia lo mas posible, por lo que ya no era extraño ver personas caminar y festejar a cualquier hora y después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿Quién podía culparlos? Para muchos era un milagro estar vivos y los tiempos de paz que venían eran un regalo que había que disfrutar al máximo.

Por ello el miedo de salir tan tarde se disipo de la mente de Hinata al momento de ver incontables grupos riendo y celebrando en las calles, contando historias sobre los techos de los edificios destruidos y señalando las calles en construcción, contando con respeto y melancolía historias que cada persona tenia de aquellos lugares. La gente saludaba y sonreía a todos los que veían, y los ninjas en uniforme eran saludados con respeto e invitados a comer y beber a plenitud.

Subió las escaleras del apartamento de forma silenciosa, incapaz de olvidarse de que aun con el espíritu de la aldea debían haber personas durmiendo. Sujeto el paquete que tenia envuelto en un delicado pañuelo con patrones de nubes y soles firmemente para evitar el mayor ruido posible. Al llegar al piso que estaba buscando dio una vuelta a la derecha y camino hasta la puerta del fondo. Las paredes eran de madera común y desgastada, con cierto tono de pobreza y descuido, y las lámparas del techo eran simples y emitían la más débil luz posible.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta. Se peino el cabello con la mano un par de veces y respiro profundamente. Toco la puerta un par de veces con tan poca fuerza que una persona dormida jamás la hubiera escuchado. Sin embargo la respuesta fue casi inmediata.

-¡Un momento! –Se escucho un grito que no mostraba respeto por la hora. Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió, haciéndose presente la figura de Naruto en el otro lado, sin su chaleco anaranjado. Le tomo unos momentos entender la imagen que tenía delante suyo, para luego sonreír jovialmente -¡Hinata-chan! ¡Esto sí es una sorpresa!

-Hola, Naruto-kun –Empezó Hinata lentamente, haciendo lo posible por no perder sus palabras, sobre todo por el inapropiado tono alto que Naruto tenía a estas horas. Cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente y le respondió con tranquilidad y compostura –Quería traerte esto hace un ti-

-Ven y entra –Interrumpió Naruto impacientemente

-¡¿Qué?! –Chillo Hinata ante la propuesta –No. No, no, no. No es necesario. Solo vine para-

-¡Esta bien! Es muy de noche y no esperaras que solo te salude y te deje ir. No sé qué clase de reputación Sakura-chan ha hecho de mí, pero eso no va a pasar

Sin tener tiempo a discutir Hinata se encontró dentro de la habitación de Naruto: Una cama, un armario, una mesita y una ventana era todo lo que tenía aquella habitación. Si bien se había convertido en el salvador de la aldea (Y para muchos uno de los salvadores del mundo ninja), su forma de ser no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo, y el suelo polvoso, la cama desarreglada y ropa sucia acumulada en la esquina eran marcas que caracterizaban aquel lugar y a su dueño, y no parecía tener cara de cambiar en un futuro. La humildad y sencillez de algunos no cambiaba sin importar lo que pasara

Hinata camino con cuidado y coloco el paquete sobre la mesa. Quito el nudo del pañuelo con delicadeza y revelo el tazón de color oscuro en su interior. Miro a Naruto, quien había adivinado el contenido con tan solo olerlo, su mirada una mescla de hambre y ansiedad descontrolada.

-Te hice un poco de Ramen –Dijo la chica levantando la tapa, dejando que un cálido y delicioso aroma inundara la habitación –Quise hacerte algo mejor, pero se que eso es lo que te gusta, y no quería hacer algo que pudiera desagradarte

Ante esta información los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de alegría y lanzo una exagerada pose de victoria y felicidad. Hinata sonrió tímidamente, encantada por la forma tan simple que tenia de vivir la vida, aun con todo lo que había pasado.

-¡Esto es demasiado bueno Hinata-chan! No lo merezco –Acerco su rostro al tazón y aspiro profundamente. Un gemido de placer se escapo de sus pulmones y su cuerpo se sacudió de la emoción. Con increíble fuerza de voluntad se giro para mirar a quien le había hecho el regalo antes de devorarlo incontrolablemente -¿Por qué me hiciste esto Hinata-chan? ¡No es que no esté agradecido, al contrario! Estoy solo sorprendido. La gente no suele regalarme cosas

-¡Oh! –Suspiro Hinata, sorprendida por esto –Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Pensé que el héroe de Konoha estaría sumergido en regalos y visitas en todo momento. Espere todo este tiempo para traerte algo porque pensé que no tendrías tiempo.

-¡Por favor! –Grito Naruto apenado, rascándose la cabeza -¡No soy ningún héroe! La gente dice eso, pero no podrían estar más equivocadas. Ni siquiera me importa ese título. Si me dijeran futuro Hokage, ¡Ahí si estaríamos hablando de títulos que me importan!

Hinata se rio ante ese comentario. Estar cerca de Naruto siempre la hacía sentir feliz y cálida por dentro. Se lamentaba a diario que le tomo tanto perder el miedo para estar cerca de él y lo mucho que tuvo que vivir para conseguir ese coraje. Muchas veces se dormía llorando pensando que tuvo que ver a su primo morir frente a ella para volverse una persona valiente. Ese evento se había vuelto su eje de fortaleza y a la vez el motivo por el que muchas veces lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro.

-¡Pero! –Exclamo Naruto, cerrando un puño exageradamente – ¡Esta vez aceptare este regalo con mucho aprecio!

-Me hace feliz escucharlo –Dijo Hinata, sonrojándose tímidamente tanto por lo dicho como por el alto tono que debía estar escuchándose desde lo lejos –No pensé que estarías aquí o que estarías despierto a esta hora, tuve suerte.

-Casi siempre estoy aquí y muy pocas veces estoy durmiendo. Me mantengo ocupado la mayor parte de las noches.

-¿Puedo preguntar haciendo qué? –Hinata se mordió el labio inferior ante ese atrevimiento –Que atrevido de mi parte. Disculpa Naruto-kun, no es de mi incumbencia.

-No te preocupes –Sonrió sin penas. Se acerco a la ventana y se apoyo del marco. Le extendió una mano a la chica e hiso un ademan con la cabeza -¿Quieres ver lo que hago? Acércate.

Hinata se acerco hasta la ventana y se recostó en el extremo opuesto. La vista daba hacia una de las calles de Konoha, donde la mayor parte de los edificios estaban en construcción. Una pareja se encontraba reparando un techo con dedicación y una sonrisa en sus rostros, y una cantidad de niños corrían y jugaban, disfrutando los flexibles horarios de dormir que muchos se estaban dando en estos tiempos

-Estas mirando la aldea –Exclamo Hinata con respeto. Para una persona normal esa acción era algo común y corriente, pero para los que vivieron lo que ellos han vivido, y sobretodo alguien que dio tanto por ella y le importaba tanto como Naruto el mensaje era obvio: El solo hecho de tener una aldea que mirar era un tesoro que valoraba todos los días.

-¡Así es! Es nuestra aldea Hinata-chan –Dijo con orgullo y nostalgia en su voz. Rodeo un brazo sobre los hombros de Hinata y la sacudió con delicadeza y camaradería –Esta herida y sucia, pero volverá a ser la aldea que conocíamos, en la que crecimos. ¿Te soy sincero? Algunas veces no estoy despierto por cuenta propia. A veces me levanto por las noches y tengo miedo de no ver este paisaje. La idea se vuelve insoportable, ¿Sabes?

Hinata se acurruco de Naruto, sorprendida por la pasión en la que sus ojos veían el mundo. Una lágrima solitaria se escapo de uno de sus ojos pero la limpio antes de que pudiese ser percibida. El contraste de ella levantándose esperando poder ver a Neji vivo la hiso relacionarse con el mas de lo que podría imaginarse

-Pronto todo esto estará en el pasado, Naruto-kun –Respondió positiva –Los niños no tendrán siquiera que escuchar las cosas que ocurrieron.

-¡Por supuesto! Cuando sea Hokage y vea a mis hijos correr por las calles preocupándose solamente por quitarme el titulo sabré que las cosas no podrán estar mejor.

Hinata bajo la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras. Así como el recuerdo de Neji le daba fuerzas, la idea de tener hijos con Naruto luego de escuchar aquello la lleno de una calidez y una esperanza que muy pocas veces había sentido en su vida. Miraba la imagen en la ventana y se preguntaba: ¿Esta guerra era la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, de ser alguien mejor de lo que soy y de buscar lo que siempre he querido? Se respondió positivamente en la cabeza antes de girar hacia Naruto, tomar su cabeza con ambas manos y besarlo en los labios con dulzura. Naruto se mantuvo inmóvil pero cuando se separaron la sensación eléctrica en sus labios lo obligo a acercarse nuevamente.

Estuvieron besándose por un tiempo frente a la ventana, la aldea siendo testigo de su momento. Finalmente fue Naruto quien rompió el contacto, sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la respiración agitada. Las mejillas de Hinata estaban rojas y sus labios hinchados y hermosos.

-Tendrás hijos muy hermosos –Dijo con toda confianza y cariño

-Hinata-chan, no creo… -Le tomo unos segundos reunir la fuerza de voluntad para no besarla de nuevo, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo mientras tenía en la mente lo que quería decir. La tensión en su cuerpo todavía reflejaba la sorpresa de lo que acababa de ocurrir–Hinata-chan no quiero herirte –Exclamo finalmente

Hinata miraba a Naruto directamente a los ojos, acariciándole el cuello con ambas manos. Lucia tan tímido y adorable que no pudo evitar sonreír, aun cuando sabía lo que tenía en su mente y su corazón.

-No me amas, y todavía sientes algo por Sakura-chan, ¿Cierto? –Naruto desvió la mirada con este comentario, pero Hinata lo acerco y lo beso rápidamente una vez más –No te preocupes Naruto-kun. Me enfrente a Pain para acercarme a ti, y mi primo murió frente a mis ojos para tener otra oportunidad de seguir viviendo. Puedo vivir sabiendo que no sientes lo mismo que yo siento, ¿Sabes por qué?

Hinata tomo la mano de Naruto y la dirigió al cierre de su chaqueta, guiándola hasta bajarlo completamente. Naruto aguardo la respiración mientras revelaba la delicada blusa color Lila que tenia debajo. No sabía si era su actitud, el momento o lo había ignorado toda su vida, pero su boca estaba seca al tener frente a él una mujer tan hermosa

-Porque este momento es mío, y nadie va a quitármelo. Puedo decirte en secreto, en la intimidad de tu cuarto, aquí y ahora, que te amo y quiero estar contigo. Quizás no quieras hablar de esto nuevamente; podrás ignorarme, evitarme o incluso odiarme, pero voy a tener este pedazo de felicidad; voy a ser feliz a tu lado, como siempre he soñado que seré, aunque sea por unos minutos.

-Nunca dejaría de hablarte Hinata-chan –Respondió Naruto con tartamudeos. Sus manos temblaban en la cintura de Hinata y sentía un vacio en el estomago –Es solo que… ¿Puedo ser sincero contigo?

-Me gustaría –Susurro con dulzura, masajeándole los hombros para calmarlo.

-Ahora mismo no puedo dejar de pensar en besar y tocarte, pero tengo miedo de que solo sea el momento. ¿Entiende a lo que me refiero?

-Lo sé, y no te preocupes Naruto-kun –Dijo la chica. Tomo la mano de Naruto y caminaron hasta el borde la cama. Hinata apago la luz y pego su cuerpo al suyo –Solo quiero pedirte un favor, si alguna vez te he pedido uno.

-Lo que quieras, Hinata-chan

-Mírame a los ojos, olvida todo lo que sientes, lo que te preocupa del presente y el futuro de lo que pueda pasar y dime: ¿No quisieras tener este momento conmigo? ¿Este momento que nadie sabrá? –Su mente se sentía ligera y su pasión empezaba a desbordarse. Metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Naruto y por primera vez tuvo miedo, pues si la rechazaba en este momento se moriría ahí mismo de la angustia – ¿No quieres sentir el placer de ser amado por alguien esta noche, como yo se que quiero ser amada por ti aunque sea por hoy?

Naruto dibujo el rostro de Hinata con sus dedos en la oscuridad de la noche. Pensó en su respuesta y, aunque no pudo decirla, se dejo caer instintivamente sobre ella encima de su desarreglado y gastado colchón. El sentido común, la inhibición, el pasado, presente y futuro quedaron en segundo plano. Solo les quedo este momento con un delicioso aroma a Ramen que nadie más en el mundo sabría. Lo que pasaría con ellos en el futuro podía esperar y lo que vivirían esa noche no era incumbencia de nadie. Después de todo lo que habían perdido, este lujo podían darse entre ellos.

**Fin.**


End file.
